Sparkle Trainers~Toontown :)
WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME! This is the official page for the SPARKLE TRAINERS! We love to: •Battle EVIL cogs •Take down the cog buildings •Train with our best buds •Chat and relax and party! •True Friends •Advertising in toon Valley We have so much in store for you!! So check out the info below! This clan started in August 2013 and is still going!! Our motto LONG LIVE,SPARKLES AND LET COGS PERISH!!! If we're advertising our quote is: Who Rocks? The SPARKLEs do!! Sparkle Trainers forever! Clan Members NONE?!?!?! Please start joining! Thanks! (I'm leader though) How to create your character How to make your character: *Dog or Cat *Medium or Short *Any Color and Clothes *Any sized body shape *Have to be a member *A normal head with no bump or long snout/ Or not long forehead or stretched mouth. *Spark, Sparkle, Sparkly in name Name info •Names have to not be taken •Be CREATIVE! Let you imagination shine through! Levels and What They Are! This clan has levels, a level is what neighborhood your in, so I can keep track of your tasks and what tasks your working on! Lvl 1: Toontown Central Lvl 2: Donald's Dock Lvl 3: Daisy's Gardens Lvl 4: Minnie's Melodyland Lvl 5: The Brrrgh Lvl 6: Donald's Dreamland Group Info! You will be put in a group with some of the clan members, I hope you guys become BOF aka Best Online Friend! Anyways come up with a group name, so I can keep track of what neighborhood your group is in! I may also need to know who's in which group! Also we don't encourage you to go ahead of your group. So please don't. We also have SPARKLE AWARDS!! For best trainer, best group and so much more!! Woo!! RULES •Don't go ahead of your group •Don't be mean to anyone in your clan including me •Don't brag about your group being first in the tasks and or level & don't brag about the awards Schedule Info Our Schedule is very fun! Anyways if you are busy, we understand that you are unable to make it, just tell me the day before to get notice, Sunday~ New Toons!! And ADV day! - I would love the other toons that joined a bit earlier to tell the new toons about the clan! Monday~ Toontask day!! -Get yourself a group and come up with a name, then start leveling up! Tuesday~ Estate and chat or Gag training - We chat at my estate or Gag training day! Wednesday~ Adv day! + Toontasks and gag training -You guys get to choose when I ask! Thursday~ TOON PARTIES!! Friday~ Group Progress report & Sparkle Awards!! -You guys probably can't wait for this day! When you guys get high enough we might even go in field offices or bldgs!! Laff Limit & Gags for Bldgs,Offices,& Factories Bldgs: 26 and up laff must have sound/toon up and if your higher then good job!(MUST BE DONE WITH GROUP, if the group isn't on, get other people including me, to join in. If some people of the group are there ask them!) Field Offices: 30 and up, must have lure/drop and sound/toon up and if your higher, good job!(SAME THING AS I SAID WITH BLDGS) Factories: 38 and up. Must have lure/drop & sound/toon up if higher good job! (What I said before) Other info Our Main district: Crazy Grove (We might have allies, maybe enemies, we don't know!)''' P.S: I might not come only for a while, but if you want to join, send an email to sparklyroselab@gmail.com, I will send a Reject(Never) or Acception Email back to you! I will also tell you when to meet and where,in toontown! Thanks, also sorry if this really long! ~ Sparkly Rose Lab OUR BLOG www.sparkletrainersclan.blogspot.con Category:What is this I don't even Category:We don't need this